Hasta Siempre
by Shiza Karla
Summary: Esta es la historia de Marcia y Andrés que luego de tanto tiempo tienen la opción de reencontrarse, quizás la Vida les esta dando una nueva oportunidad a su amor...
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo Uno

Marcia estaba frente a la ventana mirando como cientos de vehículos pasaban por la avenida, "Se ven tan pequeños" pensó, alzo la vista y pudo ver la magnificencia de la gran ciudad, de su departamento en el piso 27 se podía ver toda la bahía a lo lejos. De pronto su mirada se oscureció, "Por todo esto deje atrás..." Se dibujo en su rostro una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa, mientras a su mente acudía el ruido sonoro de unas risas despreocupadas, fuertes y juguetonas, no las que estaba tan acostumbrada a escuchar en la ciudad, "Si" se dijo, eso era algo que aunque no quisiera, extrañaba profundamente.  
El teléfono móvil que estaba en el centro de la mesa empezó a moverse, "Ahí esta nuevamente, no podía demorarse más tiempo", se dijo amargamente, pero volvió a repetirse que esa era la Vida por la que había luchado, no podía quejarse, vivía acomodada en uno de los mejores edificios de la ciudad, con una vista maravillosa que había estado disfrutando en ese momento y en su trabajo las cosas no podían ir mejor, se quiso convencer.  
- ¡Por fin contestas Marcia, ¿Qué has esttado haciendo, pensando en el próximo paso a dar me imagino - Se escucho la voz grave de Felipe, su editor, que más que eso parecía ser su verdugo.  
- ¿Qué no puedes darme unas horas libres FFelipe, ¿Acaso no tienes cosas más interesantes que hacer que estar llamando a cada momento? - Respondió Marcia, pero de inmediato se recrimino, Felipe era su amigo y solo quería lo mejor para ella, así se lo había demostrado todos estos años, acogiéndola cuando nadie confiaba en ella y haciendo de ella lo que era ahora.  
- Oh vamos Marcia, estás en uno de los mejjores momentos de tu carrera y tienes que saber aprovecharlos, solo eso. ¿Ya pensaste donde vas a viajar primero para promocionar tu nueva novela, tienes que pensar muy bien en las ofertas que has recibido, ya tienes mi opinión al respecto, solo espero el vamos tuyo para comenzar con los trámites -  
Marcia si lo había pensado! Y vaya que si, durante las últimas cuatro horas no había dejado de pensar, ¿Acaso su destino era volver ahora?. - ¿Estás seguro Felipe que ese es el mejorr destino? - Preguntó Marcia rogando al Cielo escuchar una negativa.  
- Claro que es el mejor destino, ya te lo he explicado, la ubicación, la publicidad... -  
La voz de Felipe se confundió en la mente de Marcia con otras voces, las voces de dos adolescentes sentados en la falda de un árbol, mirando, abrazados, el sol ocultarse en el horizonte, hablando del futuro, de su futuro juntos.  
- Marcia, Marcia, ¿Has escuchado todo lo qque te he dicho? - La fuerte impaciencia de Felipe hizo que Marcia regresará de sus ensoñaciones.  
- ¿Cómo, ¿Qué decías? -  
- ¿Has tomado ya una decisión? -  
Luego de un profundo silencio, Marcia sabía que ya no podía seguir aplazándolo por mas tiempo.  
- Esta bien Felipe, vamos donde tu digas -- Dijo Marcia con un de velo de tristeza en su voz - Buenas Noches - Y cortó la comunicación.  
Ya el día de volver estaba más cerca de lo que ella misma quería admitir.

La luz de la mañana entro suavemente a la habitación por la cortina semiabierta, la cama estaba en el centro mismo, a la izquierda estaba la puerta que daba a un baño pulcramente limpio, lleno de todas las comodidades que se podían desear. Marcia estaba de espaldas mirando el cielo de su habitación, la noche había sido muy larga y a poco pudo dormir, la preocupación la había mantenido alerta toda la noche sin poder descansar. Ya sin más remedio que levantarse, Marcia partió al baño, una vez ahí y frente al espejo miro su rostro, "Que bellos ojos tienes Marcia, puedo ver tu alma a través de ellos, siempre brillantes y claros" creyó escuchar en su oído suavemente, pero no, aquellos ojos que fueron hermosos en una época, habían perdido su brillo, dando paso a una tristeza opaca que no había logrado sacar de su alma.  
Ya más tarde, salió a la oficina de su editor con algunos manuscritos bajo el brazo, era ya el inicio de su próxima novela, prisionera de tantos pensamientos su salida siempre fue la escritura y ahí, en el asiento del copiloto era prueba firme de que eso aún funcionaba.  
- Vaya Marcia, menuda noche has tenido, míírate chica, ¿Te sientes bien? - Dijo Felipe en cuanto llegó a su oficina.  
Tuvo que controlarse para decirle que por su culpa estaba así, si no se le hubiera ocurrido viajar a ahí precisamente, donde aún estaba él... Pero no, Felipe no tenía forma de saberlo y además ella tenía que ser profesional, en busca de todo eso había ido a la Gran Ciudad.  
- Si estoy bien, solo estuve escribiendo -- Marcia le mostró los manuscritos que llevaba con cierto deje de indiferencia.  
Felipe los tomó de inmediato y los leyó, hubo un momento de silencio que Marcia aprovecho para poner paz a la tempestad de sensaciones contradictorias que tenía. Cuando termino de leer las pocas hojas, Felipe alzo la mirada y la poso sobre Marcia, sin decir ni una palabra, pasaron varios minutos.  
- ¿Cuándo es posible que la termines? - Suu mirada era muy seria.  
- No lo sé Felipe, anoche solo escribí y nno pensaba en nada, no sé para cuando este lista, son sólo las primeras páginas - Dijo Marcia queriendo quitarle un poco de importancia.  
- Esta historia ha comenzado muy bien, unaa vez más muestras que tienes mucho talento, pero... - Los ojos de Felipe se posaron nuevamente en el documento - Creo que este si va a ser el éxito más grande de tu Vida, tengo esa seguridad - Felipe le entrego las hojas a Marcia con mucho cuidado y miró de reojo a la chica que tenía de pie frente a él, había cambiado, había crecido mucho como escritora, pero seguía con aquella tristeza de siempre. Felipe pensaba que no siempre había sido así, algo tenía que haber sucedido para que esa linda chica haya renunciado a ser feliz, se dijo a si mismo, y quizás el manuscrito que ella tenía en sus manos le ayude a saberlo.  
La mirada de Felipe la había dejado helada, algo dentro de ella le decía que ese hombre de facciones expresivas y serio, había encontrado algo que ella misma no sabía que era.  
- ¿Ya sabes cuando nos vamos Felipe, ¿Quéé te han dicho? - No tenía caso seguir ignorándolo.  
- Nos vamos en tres días pequeña, así que prepara tus cosas, nos esperan muchos días de largo trabajo - Dijo Felipe dedicándole su más tierna sonrisa, Marcia se tranquilizo, había olvidado por un momento a quien tenía enfrente, le devolvió la sonrisa con la misma ternura y se dirigió a la puerta.  
- Marcia no olvides seguir escribiendo, enn tus manos esta ahora poder encontrar la respuesta a las dudas que tantos años has albergado dentro de ti -  
Marcia se pregunto a que se refería, dirigió su vista a lo que tenía en las manos y encontró su manuscrito, logró divisar una pequeña luz de esperanza.  
- Si, quizás tengas razón, nos vemos en trres días entonces - Estaba saliendo cuando recordó algo - Y no llames a menos que sea necesario . Quiero descansar, si? -  
- Claro no te preocupes, a menos que sea eestrictamente necesario, no haré sonar tu móvil, sé que tienes que prepararte para este viaje en especial, y no me mires así, se te nota en todo el cuerpo que algo esta pasando, Hasta tres días entonces -  
No dejo lugar a que le contestara, el teléfono sonó y Felipe se vio inmerso en una conversación de negocios que Marcia no tenía intenciones de escuchar nunca, lo suyo no eran los números se dijo y se fue.  
Mientras iba bajando en el ascensor se pregunto si era tan evidente que algo pasaba, pero no, era solo que Felipe la conocía demasiado bien.  
Al salir de su editorial y camino a casa choco directo con una chica que iba leyendo, le pidió disculpas y recogió las hojas que se le había caído con el impacto. Cuando las hubo levantado todas, estas volvieron a caer al suelo cuando la chica vio a Marcia, tomo el libro que estaba leyendo, coloco la contraportada y si, era la misma persona; volvió a recoger las hojas mientras se deshacía en un millón de disculpas, Marcia no podía dejar de sonreír por la espontánea reacción al verla.  
- No te preocupes... disculpa, ¿Cómo te lllamas? - dijo Marcia mientras se arrodillaba a recoger las hojas que la chica dejaba caer producto del nerviosismo.  
- Eh... mi nombre... a si, Hola me llamo EElena, un gusto en conocerla señorita Marcia - dijo la chica estirando la mano para saludarla.  
- Hola Elena - Le sonrió Marcia - Para mi también ha sido un gusto conocerte . - Y le tomo la mano en respuesta.  
- Disculpe, sé que debe estar todo el día en esto, pero le importaría firmarme el ejemplar que tengo de su novela, solo hoy pude comprarla y ha sido toda una sorpresa encontrarme con usted -  
- Claro, ¿Dónde te firmo? -  
Elena le mostró la página que quería y le paso un bolígrafo, cuando termino de escribir la dedicatoria, vio algo que tenía escrito a un costado. Ahora ella era la sorprendida de ver dicho nombre ahí.  
- Tú... tú eres de este lugar? - Pudo artiicular.  
- Si, siempre he vivido allá - Le respondiió la chica.  
- ¿Sabes si la familia Del Valle sigue vivviendo en la esquina de Bradminton con Elestar? -  
- Si - dijo Elena - Pero solo vive una perrsona ahí, todos los demás se han marchado, solo él quiso quedarse. -  
No había necesidad de que le dijera quien estaba viviendo ahí todavía, él se lo había dicho una vez, amaba ese lugar y no lo dejaría.  
- ¿Sucede algo? -  
- No, nada Elena, ya me tengo que ir, pronnto haré una gira y uno de mis destinos es ese lugar, pero no le digas a nadie, que aún no esta confirmado, si voy, espero poder verte allá - Marcia se despidió y comenzó a caminar alejándose, cuando se volvió y le extendió dos papeles color azul a Elena - Con esto podrás entrar hasta donde yo este, solo tienes que presentárselas a las personas que estén encargadas del evento y te llevarán a donde este, asó podremos hablar otra vez, te parece? -  
- Claro que si - Elena miraba feliz los doos tickets - Pero tengo dos, para quién es el otro? -  
- Quiero que por favor se lo entregues a AAndrés que sigue ahí, ¿puedes hacerlo? -  
- Yo lo haré y muchas gracias -  
- Ahora si tengo que irme, hasta pronto Ellena -  
Marcia subió a su auto y puso dirección a su departamento, ya lo había hecho, ahora solo quedaba esperar, aunque el tiempo corriera de una manera dolorosamente lenta.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo Dos.

Ya una vez en el aeropuerto, con el ticket en la mano, Marcia intento decirse a si misma que la emoción que la invadía no era por que vería nuevamente a Andrés, si no que iba a hacer lo que más quería, dar a conocer su nueva novela, el destino no era lo que le importaba.

- Bien Marcia, ya no vamos, el equipaje yaa esta en el avión, terminamos de tomar nuestro café y pronto nos llamaran para pasar el control - Felipe sorbió lo que le quedaba de café y pidió la cuenta.  
- ¿Es hora no? - Se dijo Marcia en voz altta.  
- Si pequeña, es hora ya - Felipe la mirabba a los ojos.

Marcia sintió algo que no fue capaz de describir, se levantó, tomo su bolso, Felipe pagó la cuenta y la siguió.

- No quiero preguntar si te sucede algo, pporque desde que supiste que íbamos para allá has estado así, espero que cuando la historia avance lo suficiente puedas contarme, sabes que en mí tienes un amigo que te escuchará -  
- Si lo sé Felipe, siempre lo he sabido - Marcia lo miró con una sonrisa intentando darle la confianza suficiente en sus palabras.  
- Entonces vamos, nuestro avión nos esperaa - Felipe le extendió el brazo y ella lo tomo, riendo como dos niños fueron al control.

"Marcia" pensó Andrés mientras miraba la invitación que ya estaba en sus manos, recordó cuando una jovencita vino a entregárselo. Él estaba sentado en el sillón del living de su casa, cuando escucho el timbre, ese día la señora del servicio tenía libre, así que con bastante incomodidad dejo su libro y fue a abrir la puerta, de pie frente a ella se encontró con una chica que lo miraba tímidamente y que tenía en sus manos un pequeño papel azul.

- Hola, disculpe¿Es usted Andrés Del Vallle? -  
- Si, soy yo y ¿Quién eres tú? -  
- Soy Elena, hace algunos días fui a la Ciiudad y me encontré con una escritora, su nombre es Marcia Lirrán, no sé si usted la conoce, pero creo que ella si, me ha pedido por favor que le entregue esta invitación - Y le extendió el pequeño papel azul.  
- ¿Marcia Lirrán¿Invitación? - Andrés eestaba confundido¿sería realmente Marcia?.  
- Lo que sucede es que llega mañana a la llibrería que esta en el centro a promocionar su nueva novela y me ha dado dos invitaciones especiales, una para mí y otra para usted, solo tiene que entregársela a la persona encargada de la seguridad y lo llevarán a donde este ella en ese momento - Luego bajando la mirada a la invitación que aún tenía en sus manos dijo - Eso es lo que me ha explicado.-  
- ¿Estás segura que la otra es para mí? - Andrés aún no podía creerlo, después de tantos años.  
- Si señor, ha dicho su nombre y la ubicacción de su casa, no creo que me haya equivocado, además ¿Usted la conoce o no? -  
- ... Pensé que la conocía, pero eso fue hhace mucho tiempo - Andrés tomo la invitación - Gracias Elena por traérmela -  
- No hay por que, yo encantada de poder haacer algo por Marcia, se veía un tanto triste, espero que con esto haya podido alegrarla un poco- Se dijo más para si misma que para que Andrés la escuchara.  
- Dudo que este triste - Masculló Andrés.

Elena al notar el cambio de ánimo de Andrés decidió que era el mejor momento para irse.

- Ahora ya tengo que irme, a sido un gustoo Señor -  
- Igualmente Elena -

Se despidieron, Andrés cerró la puerta y se apoyo atrás, tomo la invitación, la leyó cuidadosamente "Invitación especial de Marcia Lirrán", Si, se dijo, era ella, después de tanto tiempo volvía. Hoy sentado en su sillón favorito no dejaba de juguetear con la tarjeta.

- Marcia... Marcia... ¿Qué es lo que quierres esta vez? - Miraba el vacío con una expresión helada. - Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo¿no crees? -

Andrés vio en su mente la imagen de dos niños corriendo por la avenida principal rumbo al circo, iban tomados de la mano y en ambos había una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo, él no veía en su propio rostro.

Ya antes de bajarse del avión Marcia había reconocido el lugar, no había cambiado mucho, solo quedaban huellas de que la tecnología había pasado por ahí, el resto, estaba igual que antes... como cuando aún vivía ahí. Fueron a recoger el equipaje y en un solo carrito Felipe llevo todo al automóvil que los estaba esperando, todo programado desde antes por el muy eficiente Felipe.

- ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar antes de ir all hotel Marcia? -  
- Más bien luego de ir a dejar nuestras coosas al hotel voy a salir -  
- ¿Estás segura, recuerda que tienes que volver a las ocho para la cita que tenemos con la prensa - Le dijo Felipe mirando con el entrecejo fruncido.  
- No te preocupes Felipe, tú sabes que pueedes confiar en mí - Le dijo Marcia mirando las casas que pasaban, en cada una de ellas tenía un recuerdo... Veloz había pasado el tiempo.  
- Tienes razón. - Felipe la abrazó.

Cuando tuvo todo listo en su habitación, sonó la puerta, Marcia abrió y se topo con un enorme ramo de rosas, imagino que era el presente del Gerente del Hotel, hecho que ocurría a cada lugar que iba.  
- Señorita Lirrán¿puede firmar el reciboo por favor? - Dijo el botones.  
- Claro¿dónde firmo? -  
- Aquí - El chico le extendió como pudo ell papel y lápiz, Marcia firmo y recibió las flores.  
- ¿No viene con tarjeta? - Notó Marcia lueego de revisarla.  
- No señorita, llegaron a recepción solo ccon instrucciones de entregárselas a usted, ahora si me permite, debo volver a mi trabajo -  
- Por supuesto, adelante - Respondió Marciia y cerró la puerta.

"¿Quién pudo haber enviado las flores?", era una locura pensar que Andrés pudo habérselas enviado ya enterado de que estaba ahí.

- No creo que Felipe se haya molestado en enviarme flores, nunca lo ha hecho, entonces ¿Quién las envía? -

Colocó las flores en agua mientras se hacía todas esas preguntas y pensaba en Andrés, "Era imposible" se decía una y otra vez, lo de ellos había terminado y ella misma había dejado en claro que no había vuelta atrás... pero ¿Qué era entonces ese deseo de que las flores fueran de él?.  
Una vez abajo tomo un taxi, le dijo una dirección que había repetido muchas veces a lo largo de su Vida, el joven entendió muy bien las instrucciones y se dirigió a la pequeña casa. El aspecto era... triste, la casa llevaba muchos años en ese estado, el mismo tiempo que llevaba su alma abandonada...

- Hace mucho que no venía para acá, no me había percatado de como ha pasado el tiempo - Dijo Marcia luego de caer en cuenta que el Taxista esperaba su paga, le dio el dinero y bajo, la hierba cubría todo el patio que con tanto esmero su madre había cultivado, la casa necesitaba pintura y una ventana estaba rota. - Creo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de que comience esa cita con la prensa - Se dijo a si misma y apareció en su rostro una sonrisa que ya estaba casi desaparecida.

Felipe estaba desesperado, hace más de treinta minutos que Marcia debía de estar ahí y aún no había llegado, ella nunca había hecho eso¿Qué le habrá sucedido, se preguntaba una y otra vez cuando tenía que darle una excusa al chico encargado de recibir a la prensa.  
Marcia entro rápidamente al Hall del Hotel con la ropa llena de tierra, el encargado de la puerta estuvo a punto de no dejarla entrar, la había desconocido bajo la enorme capa de tierra que llevaba encima. Felipe se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas.  
v - Pero ¿Qué...? - Dijo al verla así.- ¿Haas olvidado la hora a la que tenías que estar aquí¿Qué has estado haciendo que estás así, parece que estabas jugando en el barro - Felipe la miraba consternado.  
- No ha pasado nada, solo estaba haciendo mis cosas - dijo Marcia sonriendo - Ya vengo, me preparó en unos minutos y bajo de inmediato, ya tranquilízate Felipe - Le acaricio la mejilla y fue corriendo al elevador.  
- Un día me vas a sacar de quicio Marcia¡Sabías! - le grito mientras la chica corría veloz. Felipe sonrió, nunca le había visto tal muestra de alegría en el cuerpo, aún bajo la enorme capa de tierra puedo verla. Se rió... de pronto sintió la fuerte mirada de un hombre que estaba parado en la puerta de la sala donde esperaba la prensa, tenía más o menos su edad, era alto, su pelo oscuro estaba pulcramente peinado, vestía un terno ejecutivo y su mirada era penetrante, como si quisiera atravesarlo de lado a lado, de pronto vio en sus ojos algo que le sorprendió, lo estaba desafiando, pero eso lo había visto muchas veces por causa de su trabajo, aunque esta vez era diferente, no sabía porque, pero sentía que no tenía nada que ver con eso. Se acerco a él el chico encargado de la sala, ya no sabía que decirle a la prensa para dejarla tranquila.

- Esta bien, voy de inmediato para allá -

Felipe muy astuto entretuvo a la prensa contándole pequeños detalles de la gira que iban a hacer para promocionar, contando algunos destinos de su viaje, respondiendo preguntas de fechas y lugares específicos, hasta que por fin la atención se centró en una persona que no era él, Marcia había entrado a la habitación con un traje perfecto a la ocasión, nada quedaba de la niña que había visto correr unos minutos atrás. "Así es ella" pensó "Siempre profesional". Le abrieron paso a la mesa central, de pronto la taparon de preguntas, Marcia contesto todas y cada una con mucha seriedad, respondiendo solo lo necesario, ya estaba habituada a todas esas cosas. De pronto una mano se levanto entre la multitud y ella recién reparo en quien se trataba, en su intento de hacer todo de la mejor forma, no lo había visto. Felipe miro y se encontró nuevamente con los ojos del hombre que lo había estado mirando hace un rato, cuando estaba hablando con Marcia. Andrés sonrió, incapaz de demostrar algo a través de esa sonrisa.

- ¿Me permite una pregunta señorita Lirránn? - Andrés la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, algo que desconcertó a Marcia, jamás lo había visto así, tan... frío y distante.  
- Cla... Claro señor, dígame - Pudo articuular Marcia.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar? -  
- Unos tres días a lo sumo -  
- Espero que se vaya pronto, no quisiéramoos retenerla en este pueblo más de lo necesario para su carrera - La voz de hielo se escucho fuerte y clara en la habitación.  
- No sé preocupe Señor Del Valle, solo me quedaré el tiempo que necesite, ni un día más - Marcia se levantó y salió de la sala dejando a todo el mundo sumido en el más profundo silencio, solo Felipe se dirigió a la audiencia.  
- Bueno Señores, la conferencia ha terminaado, Buenas Noches - Y salió de la sala, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de ira al hombre que sombrío miraba la puerta por donde hacía un instante había pasado Marcia, llena de una profunda pena.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo Tres.

- ¿Por qué, ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa forma, ¿Acaso Andrés seguía siendo importante para ella, era solo una pregunta normal, nada más, pero ¿Porqué la había herido tanto? - Marcia estaba mirando el cielo desde su ventana, hasta que notó el reflejo de una persona que la acompañaba.  
- ¿Qué pasó allá afuera Marcia, ¿Quién es él? - Felipe la miraba con franca preocupación.  
- Él... Él es Andrés Del Valle... el único hombre que he amado - Diciendo esto sin mirarlo, se fue lentamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave.

Felipe miro la triste forma desaparecer tras la puerta y se acercó a la ventana, en la que hace unos minutos había estado Marcia, pensativo miró la calle...  
- Así que esta es la razón por la que estabas reacia a volver a este lugar... Marcia... Marcia querida... Me mata ver que sufres y no poder hacer nada - Felipe pensaba en el hombre de aspecto impecable que lo había mirado fríamente esa tarde - Hay algo por lo que Andrés me miró así -  
- Marcia, vamos, ya llevas varias horas de más, pero se nos está acercando la hora, tenemos que salir - Felipe entro cauteloso a la habitación de la chica, solo para darse cuenta con espanto, que ya no estaba ahí - ¿Dónde se habrá metido esta vez, solo espero que esté bien, ya falta muy poco para la cita en la librería -  
- Estoy bien Felipe, no te preocupes, llegaremos a tiempo - Marcia atrás de él lo miraba con ternura, Felipe la mira y observo que nuevamente la chica era solo una mota de tierra, echo a reír.  
- De nuevo jugando con barro Marcia, ¿No crees que estás muy grande para eso? - Sus ojos juguetones la miraban.  
- No, nunca es tarde para sentirse una niña, además yo todavía lo soy - Riendo entro al baño para sacarse un poco la tierra de su rostro y manos.  
- ¡Oh vamos, ¿Qué has estado haciendo niña, francamente me tienes intrigado -  
- Ya te lo mostraré, cuando este lista - Dio la llave de la ducha - Ahora si me permites, tengo un compromiso al cuál asistir y no creo que a todas esas personas le interese esperarme por segunda vez - Cerró la puerta del baño y Felipe salió riendo de la habitación.

"Es por eso que te quiero tanto Marcia" pensó mientras la dejaba.  
Ya en la librería de la ciudad, vio como decenas de personas se agolpaban en la puerta cerrada para poder verla, "Como han cambiado las cosas, ahora se pelean por verme" Pensó Marcia divertida, las cosas habían cambiado, pero la única persona que ella quería ver, de seguro no estaría ahí.

- Mejor - dijo en voz alta.  
- ¿Qué es mejor? - Sintió la voz de una chica a sus espaldas, volteó y allí estaba Elena, feliz de que le permitieran entrar sin tener que hacer la fila.  
- Elena ¡Qué gusto! -  
- Aquí estoy, no me perdería el verte de nuevo y usar una de las entradas que me diste . , pensé en guardarlas de recuerdo, pero luego pensé que no, mejor verte para que me dieras otras - Elena se notaba mucho más relajada desde la primera vez que la vio y eso a Marcia le pareció divertido.  
- Tienes razón, mejor te paso esto, ahora nno tendrás que mostrar entradas, pero te daré una más para que la guardes de recuerdo - Riendo Marcia le paso una credencial y otro papelito azul, Elena estaba muy contenta.  
- ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Yo aquí hablando con Marcia Lirrán, una de las mejores escritoras de la década, con los rumores que rondan por aquí, no pensé que tuviera posibilidad - Dijo Elena inocente, sin notar que sus palabras habían afectado a Marcia.  
- ¿Qué rumores Elena? -  
- Eh... bueno... se dicen algunas cosas de ti Marcia, como que en este pueblo naciste, pero lo abandonaste al irte a la ciudad para preocuparte solo de tu carrera, dejando muchas cosas, incluso a tus padres, que solo volviste para cuando ellos murieron y de ahí nunca más has vuelto. Tu casa esta abandonada, era muy linda según mis recuerdos, pero fue pasando el tiempo. Y... no, nada más - Recordando algo Elena no siguió hablando.  
- ¿Y qué Elena, no me puedes dejar con la duda, dime... - Marcia ya estaba un poco alterada, es cierto lo que había dicho, pero eso no era todo, habían muchas razones por las que ella había actuado de esa forma, ella nunca abandono a sus padres, era solo que no podía volver, no después de lo que había hecho.  
Elena la miró - Nada en realidad, solo había pensado que él todavía se acordaba de ti -  
- ¿Quién?-  
- Él, cuando le fui a entregar la entrada estaba muy sorprendido de que viniera de ti, aún te recordaba, algo pasó en él cuando le dije tu nombre -   
- Andrés... -  
- Hola Marcia, he escuchado mi nombre o es acaso solo un percance, entre tantas personas que has conocido, me imagino que mi nombre es muy común, ¿no, lo tienes que haber escuchado cientos de veces - Ahí estaba Andrés, frío y distante como el día anterior, pero aún así logró recuperar el aliento a tiempo para poder contestar.  
- Es cierto, lo he escuchado muchas veces -- "Pero en mis sueños, cada noche..." pensó. - Así que finalmente has usado la entrada, pensé que no vendrías -  
- Me la diste para que la use ¿no? - Su tono sarcástico hacia que Marcia quisiera salir corriendo de la habitación y alejarse de él, del contacto dañino de su voz. Elena notó que su presencia ahí estaba concluida, se despidió alejándose del lugar y tomo del brazo a Felipe mientras venía para que no los interrumpiera.  
- Ellos tienen que hablar, déjelos un rato - Dijo Elena, Felipe miro al interior y sintió que ella tenía razón, aunque por dentro quisiera evitarlo, tenía que esperar.  
- ¿Por qué todo esto Marcia, ¿Para qué, qué es lo que quieres, ¿No tienes suficiente? - Andrés la miraba sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

Marcia se sintió derrotada solo por el peso de su mirada, si él supiera lo culpable que se sentía, si supiera todo lo que estaba pasando por su alma, pero ya no, él no quería saber, ya se lo había dicho una vez antes de que ella se fuera y ahora las cosas no eran diferentes.  
Andrés la vio y pudo ver lo que no quería, sabía que eso le partiría el corazón, ahí estaba ella, como tantas veces había visto en sus sueños, pero estaba triste, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, se veía mal, destrozada y ahí estaba él, ayudando a su dolor, por unos segundos se odió, se odió con todas sus fuerzas. Solo quería que le dijera que lo amaba, que había vuelto por él, pero no, Marcia estaba en otro mundo y quizás ya tuviera novio, era imposible que estuviera por él.

- ¿Vas a responderme? - Su única forma de defensa era atacarla.  
- Yo... Yo solo quería verte - Viendo como su respuesta había tocado algo en él, se sintió más fuerte para agregar - Pero si eso es demasiado para ti, no tenías porque haber venido, no era una obligación -  
- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que me haces Marcia? - Andrés se acercó rápidamente a ella tomándola en sus brazos y se apodero de sus labios, fue un beso violento, lleno de desesperación, de rabia... Vio que ella estaba llorando, soltó una maldición y salió veloz de la habitación.  
-Pero ¿Qué...? - Felipe vio a Marcia sentada en un sillón llorando desconsoladamente - Mi pequeña ¿Qué ha sucedido, ¿ Te hizo algo ese maldito? -  
- No... solo lo que me tenía merecido - Marcia recordó el beso de Andrés y le dolió todo el cuerpo.  
- Pero Marcia, ¿estás bien, ¿Si quieres puedo cancelar el evento de hoy, no hay problema? - Felipe la acercó a su cuerpo para poder abrazarla y noto que ella estaba temblando.  
- No, no haremos nada de eso, hay personas que están esperando y tengo que estar ahí, me repondré, no te preocupes por eso - Se levantó, se lavo el rostro para borrar las huellas del llanto y procedió a maquillarse, quedando simplemente hermosa para la recepción de sus fans.

Abrieron las puertas y detrás del mesón estaba Marcia, no quedaba ninguna huella de todo lo que había pasado ni menos de todo lo que sentía en su interior, las personas fueron pasando una a una pasándole distintos ejemplares de sus novelas para que las firmara, contando claro el que estaba promocionando en ese momento. Dedico tiempo para hablar con todos y cada uno, riendo con sus bromas y hasta algunos comentando anécdotas de su infancia, lo estaba pasando muy bien hasta que lo vio, algo en su pecho la presiono y le costaba mantener la sonrisa con los demás, hasta que él llego.

- Espero que puedas firmar mi libro, lo compré cuando salía y ya que estás aquí, me gustaría tener una dedicatoria tuya - Andrés ya no era el mismo hombre distante con el que había estado hace un momento, le sonreía con sinceridad mientras le extendía el ejemplar que tenía en su mano. - Pero quiero que firmes con esta pluma -  
Marcia solo la reconoció cuando la tuvo en sus manos. - ¿Acaso es la misma...? - La sonrisa de Andrés se lo confirmo, no podía creer que aún la tuviera, esa fue la primera pluma que había utilizado para escribir la novela con la que se había dado a conocer, una pluma que él le había dado y que había vuelto a ser de él cuando... mejor no recordar de cuando. - Pensé que... -  
- Pensaste que la había hecho pedazos - La interrumpió Andrés.  
- Bueno, si... Nunca se me ocurrió que la tendrías guardada - Marcia lo miro, pero bajo de inmediato la mirada, no soportaba mirarlo a los ojos.  
- Quizás ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero quiero que la conserves esta vez -  
- No puedo... -  
- Claro que puedes, pudiste tirármela un día, ahora solo quiero que la conserves -   
- Señorita Lirrán, tiene que continuar, hay muchas personas esperando y no va a alcanzar a atenderlas a todas - Dijo el encargado.  
- El señor tiene razón, que estés bien Marcia, ya nos veremos, esta vez no dejaré que te vayas. - Tomo el libro y se fue, dejando a Marcia atónita repasando sus últimas palabras, pero la chica rebelde que llevaba en su interior pensó desafiante "¿Y que piensas hacer para impedirlo?", "Puede hacer muchas cosas" se dijo a si misma y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

Continuo firmando hasta que hubieron pasado todos los del lugar, parecía que se habían multiplicado, terminó exhausta, solo quería ir a dormir. Llegó a su habitación y se acostó, en la mesa de noche dejo cuidadosamente la pluma, cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida. Soñó que Andrés la tomaba dulcemente en sus brazos y la acercaba a él, susurrando suavemente su nombre.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo Cuatro.

Cuando abrió sus ojos al día siguiente, Marcia noto que sobre la mesa del centro, había un gran ramo de flores silvestres y en el suelo una caja. Se levanto y no pudo encontrar tarjeta en las flores, ya definitivamente no era el Gerente, tomo la caja y leyó lo que tenía escrito "Sé lo que estás haciendo, esto ayudará un poco", abrió la caja y eran guantes, definitivamente mejor que los que estaba usando y una pequeña pala de jardinería. "Felipe debe de haberme descubierto" Pensó, pero luego se dijo que eso era imposible, no había forma de que lo supiera, a menos que la siguiera, pero él no sería capaz de eso, y si no era él, entonces ¿quién, de pronto todo fue más claro, tenía que ser él, quien más podría ser, Andrés le había enviado las flores y las herramientas, ¿Era eso acaso una forma de hacer las pases con ella?.

- No seas tonta Marcia, eso es solo lo que quieres, pero que definitivamente no va a suceder, han pasado muchos años y es evidente que él no te ha perdonado, fue una tontería el haber venido - Se dijo en voz alta.- Mejor volveré a mis labores, hoy tengo un gran sector que limpiar, eso me ayudará a dejar de pensar -

Ese día Marcia no tenía ningún compromiso con la editorial, así que podía hacer lo que quisiera, y ella lo tenía muy claro, caminando al armario escogió la ropa adecuada, salió, tomo un taxi y se fue. Felipe mirando desde su ventana, la vio salir, una vez más se pregunto que estaba haciendo ella.

Una vez en la casa de sus padres, Marcia se dio cuenta que había avanzado bastante y que ya poco le faltaba, aún así tendría suerte si terminaba antes de que a Felipe se le ocurriera marcharse a otra ciudad para las promociones.

- Manos a la obra entonces -

La casa ya estaba reluciente por dentro, Marcia había limpiado cada rincón, encontrando cada espécimen vivo digno de un estudio, ahora solo le faltaba limpiar el patio y colocar plantas bellas, para que quedará tan hermoso como lo tenía su madre, es cierto que necesitaba más dedicación que un par de días, pero podía dejar a alguien encargada de esas cosas, hasta que ella volviera, "Solo quiero recuperar lo que tenían antes mis padres" y con ese espíritu comenzó a trabajar en la tierra.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que había llegado, estaba muy cansada y parecía que no había avanzado nada con la limpieza, las hierbas tenía raíces muy largas y firmes, haciendo que la tarea fuera mucho más dificultosa para la chica. Estaba en eso cuando algo le tapo la luz del sol, levantó la vista para saber quien era, y lo que vio la hizo sentarse en el suelo de la impresión.

- ¡Andrés!... ¿Qué haces aquí? -  
- Vengo a ayudarte Marcia, hace un rato quee te observo y veo que tienes una gran pelea con estas hierbas, y si no consigues ayuda, van a ganarte por cansancio, así que aquí estoy - Y sin esperar que le dijera nada, Andrés comenzó a sacar las hierbas con facilidad, esas que tanto trabajo le habían costado, Marcia resignada, siguió con la mirada lo que él hacía, viendo cada movimiento, cada músculo en acción, cada fibra de él, hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta que tenía calor y que no era por el sol específicamente, se sonrojó y descubrió que Andrés la estaba mirando.  
- ¿Qué sucede, ¿Porqué me miras así? - Dijo Marcia sintiéndose desnuda.  
- Has cambiado Marcia, pero no mucho he de reconocer, aún sigues siendo... - Sus ojos se iluminaron y algo dentro de si le impidió seguir hablando, se acercó a ella y la beso, pero esta vez suave, delicadamente, los movimientos eran lentos, llenos de pasión, ella no pudo hacer nada más que corresponderle, era feliz, cada centímetro de su cuerpo reaccionaba a la dulce caricia, lo abrazó y lo atrajo hacia ella, pero algo sucedió, de pronto él se quedo quieto, se deshizo de su abrazo y la miro, se levantó dándole la espalda.  
- Adiós Marcia - Y diciendo esto se alejo, dejando a la chica sin nada más que hacer, que mirar como se iba. De pronto Marcia se dio cuenta de todo lo que había pasado, un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, tomo sus cosas y partió al hotel, entró rápidamente a su cuarto, dejo todo en el suelo tomando dirección a la ventana que daba a la calle, miro el cielo y sintió que veía su alma, empezó a llover, vio su reflejo en el vidrio, un par de hermosos ojos verdes bañados en lágrimas.

Llovió toda la noche, Marcia desde su cama veía como las gotas bajaban rápidas por la ventana, no pudo dormir por estar pensado en todo lo que había pasado ese día y para lograr un poco de paz, tomo los últimos escritos que tenía y se dispuso a continuarlos.  
Felipe vino a despertarla muy temprano, recordándole los compromisos que tenía ese día y diciendo que no olvidará la fecha en que tenían que irse.

- Si lo sé, ¿puedes dejarme dormir ahora, falta casi medio día para todo eso -  
- Vamos Marcia, tu sabes que no alcanzaras a hacer todo, es mejor que te levantes - dijo Felipe mientras corría las cortinas de su cuarto.  
- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que adelantes la salida de esta ciudad, ya quiero irme al próximo destino - Marcia ya más despierta miraba el techo.  
- ¿Ha sucedido algo q quieras contarme? - Felipe observaba su rostro en busca de lo q tanto temía.  
- Andrés me besó -  
Felipe no podía creerlo, quisiera o no, estaba sintiendo q la estaba perdiendo, Marcia expresaba una mezcla de dolor y alegría, pero q no sabía exactamente porque.  
- Marcia ¿Qué sientes ahora? - No podía quedarse con la duda carcomiendolo.  
- Estoy confundida... su beso fue tan dulce, tierno, delicado, sentí q volví a renacer, pero luego algo pasó, se alejó y me dijo adiós... entonces me sentí... ya no quiero estar aquí - Mantenía la mirada perdida en el cielo de su habitación.  
- No debiste haber dejado q te besara, no estarías sufriendo ahora, tenías q haber mantenido la distancia entre ustedes -  
- Y cómo puedo evitarlo?... aún lo amo, me hace sentir... Oh Dios ¿qué estos diciendo, él me odia... ese beso fue una revancha y ahora sabe... sabe q lo quiero - En cada palabra q pronunciaba se podía percibir la enorme tristeza q la embargaba, la línea por la q la estaban llevando sus pensamientos no lograban más q hacerle daño, ahora él sabía q ella no era inmune... no, por su bien no podía seguir ahí, no más tiempo - Felipe quiero q arregles todo para irnos, no más entrevistas, no más trabajo, solo vámonos, no me quedaré más acá -  
- En otro momento te apoyaría, pero no puedes estar siempre huyendo de Andrés, enfréntalo, colocalo en su lugar, no te dejes Marcia, tu eres una chica fuerte q ha tenido q luchar por ser quien eres, tienes q superarlo y olvidarlo para q de una vez por todas, lo q haga él no te afecte, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde q compartieron ese amor del q me has hablado tantas veces, él no supo comprenderte, no supo compartir contigo tus sueños, sólo pensó en lo q él quería, en lo q él necesitaba y ahora vuelve solo para hacerte daño, no lo dejes Marcia, no te dejes -  
- Tienes razón Felipe... no puedo dejarme vencer solo por un beso, tengo q dejar de quererlo, Andrés tienes q dejar de ser importante para mi - "Y pensar q yo había creído en q no me dejaría ir, en q quería estar conmigo ahora, soy una tonta"  
Marcia se levantó, tomo el itinerario del día, le dijo algunas cosas a Felipe y éste salió de la habitación. "Seguiré con lo q estaba planeado, Andrés no cambiarás mi rumbo de Vida ahora"

Andrés estaba en el living de su casa, sentado frente a la chimenea como única luz en toda la habitación, sus ojos tristes miraban el fuego consumir la madera, la música suave en el ambiente, ahí estaba solo con sus pensamientos. "Marcia..." volvió a ver lo q había pasado esa tarde "Porqué te dejé ahí Marcia, q me pasó? Estaba tan feliz entre tus brazos, feliz de recibir tu beso, feliz de besarte, pero de pronto el tiempo retrocedió, te ví partir sabiendo q te amaba, sabiendo q no podría vivir en paz sin tí, sabiendo q me amabas y aún así me dejaste... Oh Marcia como te extraño"  
- ¡¿Porqué no he podido dejar de amarte! - gritó mientras tiraba lejos la mesa de centro. - ¿Porqué...? - cayó llorando como un niño encima de la alfombra.

Los días pasaron, Marcia seguía como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Andrés no volvió a aparecer y eso le confirmaba día a día que solo había sido un juego para él su beso, aún así escondía su resignación bajo una aparente imagen de trabajo excesivo, como nunca comenzó a escribir y escribir, pasaba horas encerrada en su habitación, solo salía cuando tenía q trabajar o cuando Felipe preocupado por su salud, la obligaba a dar paseos con él "Para q cambies el aire de esos pulmones" decía y ella se lo agradecía.  
- No sé q haría sin ti Felipe, siempre preocupado por mi, haciendo q me sienta bien, eres un gran amigo - Lo miraba dulcemente dándole las gracias y eso hacía muy feliz a Felipe, q solo pensaba en ella.  
Luego de caminar muchisimo, saludar a muchas personas, Felipe tomó a Marcia y abrazándola la atrajó a su cuerpo, muchas veces él la había abrazado, pero ella notó q ésta vez era diferente; Felipe observó su rostro, ella pudo ver en sus ojos que algo importante estaba ocurriendo, estaban ambos nerviosos, él temblaba mirando los ojos verdes de la chica y luego de un silencio que pareció eterno, Felipe habló.  
- Marcia... Te Amo - y lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella, posó sus labios en los suyos y la besó, con todo el amor que hace años llevaba en su cuerpo, en su alma, entregándole todo de si.  
Ninguno de los dos se percató de los ojos grises que los miraban desde la otra esquina, Andrés siguió caminando para llegar a su casa.


	5. Capítulo 5

Felipe se alejó de ella lentamente, esperando atengo alguna reacción de la chica.  
- Por favor suéltame - logró decir Marcia.  
- Lo Siento - Felipe la soltó, no sabía como comportarse luego del beso que le había dado.  
- Lo Siento mucho Felipe, pero no vuelvas a besarme - Estaba muy seria mirándolo, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, estaba confundidad,p ero de primera tenía que dejar en claro que ella no sentía lo mismo por él, no podía dejar que tuviera ilusiones, no podía hacerle ese daño.  
- Sé que aún piensas en Andrés, pero dame una oportunidad, déjame demostrarte que puedo hacer que lo olvides, déjame darte mi amor, déjame estar a tu lado, quererte... amarte, Marcia te amo - Felipe no sabía que decirle para que estuviera con él, para que creyerá en la fuerza de su amor.  
- Tú sabes que açun no he dejado de amarlo, tu sabes todos los años que he pensado en él, en estar con él, en que me abrace, enq ue me bese, tu más que nadie sabe que no puedo corresponderte, no puedo engañarte y engañarme a mi misma, yo sigo pensando en Andrés y aunque quiera olvidarlo, no puedo usarte para eso, tu eres muy preciado para mi, no puedo hacerte daño, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo corresponderte Felipe - Marcia empezó a caminar pausadamente, estaba conciente de todo lo que estaba pasando y de todo lo que cambiaría, pero no podía mentirle ni mentirse, los dos estarían mal y eso lo tenía muy claro.  
Felipe la alcanzó, le ofreció su brazo mirándola con una sonrisa, ella aceptó.  
- No me daré por vencido Marcia - Y sonriendo miró al frente con esperanza.

- Se estaban besando, Marcia y ese hombre se estaban besando -  
- La estás perdiendo por segunda vez Andrés - le dijo Tom - y frente a tus narices, eres un estúpido, sabiendo lo que ella sintio al besarte, sabiendo como se puso, tu aquí, trágate ese orgullo que esta haciendo que pierdas a Marcia otra vez, lucha por ella, olvida todo y recuerda solo lo mucho que la amas, lo que has sufrido sin ella todos estos años, Andrés ella te ama, no la dejes ir -  
- Pero él esta en su mundo, la ha acompañado en lo que más le gusta hacer, esta siempre con ella, la apoya en algo que yo no supe -  
- Pero ella no lo ama, te quiere a ti, ya convéncete de eso, búscala, vuelve con ella, es la mujer para ti, siempre lo has sabido, de hecho todos los que vivimos aquí lo hemos sabido. El amor que existe entre ustedes es más que evidente, es un amor para siempre, lucha por ella -

Andrés fue a la habitación de hotel que tenía Marcia, sabía perfectamente el número por todas las veces que había enviado flores, esperó un momento y se animó a llamar a la puerta. MArcia estaba escribiendo otra vez, concentrada ordenando sus ideas no escucho la puerta hasta la tercera vez que llamó.  
- ¿Quién es? -  
- Soy yo, Andrés -  
Casi rompe el jarrón que estaba atrás cuando retrocedió por la sorpresa.  
- Marcia ¿estás bien, ¿pasó algo? déjame entrar - Andrés olvido por un momento a lo que había venido por la preocupación que le había provocado.  
- Hola Andrés - dijo cuando abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar - Dime ¿Qué necesitas? - la recorrió un escalofrío cuando sintió su aroma cerca de ella.  
- He venido a pedirte que me perdones -  
- Perdonarte? Porqué? Yo he sido la que... - Andrés le colocó un dedo en la boca.  
- tu no has hecho nada, solo has partido tras tu sueño y yo no supe entenderte, no supe estar cuando lo ncesitaste y ahora que has vuelto, solo tengo palabras y actos hirientes para ti, pero quiero que sepas qeu cada vez que pasaba algo así, yo me sentía aún peor, porque... no he dejado de amarte -  
Antes que Marcia pudiera decir algo, él se acercó, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó, le besó los ojos, la cara, el cuello, volviendo siempre a la boca; Marcia estaba feliz, olvido todo lo demás, comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de Andrés, sintiendo como reaccionaba a cada una de sus caricias. Él hizo lo propio, la alzó en sus brazos y la levo a la cama, ahí lentamente la despojó de sus ropas, siempre mirando sus ojos. Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, Andrés se detuvo y la observo, Marcia se asustó pensando que se iría.

- Eres hermosa Marcia, Te Amo - y diciendo esto la besó, entregándose e ella por completo, amando cada parte de su cuerpo. Antes de caer en el sueño profundo del amor, Marcia se acercó al pecho de Andrés.  
- Te Amo Andrés - y se quedó profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en los labios abrazándolo.

Al otro día muy temprano Marcia despertó pensando que todo lo que había pasado era solo un sueño de corazón anhelante de amor, pero no, Andrés estaba ahí, a su lado, durmiendo como un niño, ella se movió para verlo mejor, pero él despertó, la miro con ojos cristalinos de emoción abrazándola cariñosamente.  
- Oh Marcia estás aquí, temía despertar y que todo fuera un sueño, temía no encontrarte mi amor -  
- Estoy contigo y te amo andrés - volvió a besarlo.  
- ¿Marcia aún estás durmiendo, recuerda que tienes mucho que hacer hoy, abre esa puerta para saber que estas despierta - La voz de Felipe se escuchaba fuerte y clara al otro lado de la puerta.  
- Es Felipe - Marcia recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior y Andrés también.  
- Él es con quien te estabas besando cierto? -  
Marcia lo miró sorprendida - ¿Qué sabes de eso?-  
- Los ví -  
- Es cierto, Felipe me besó ayer y dijo que estaba enamorado de mi, pero... le deje en claro que yo no podía corresponderle - Marcia se entristeció por un momento al pensar como estaría Felipe al saber que ella había vuelto con Andrés, porque eso había ocurrido, ¿cierto?  
- ¿Qué sucede Marcia, estás pensando en él? - Andrés se sentía incomodo con la situación, al otro lado de la puerta estaba Felipe intentando que Marcia despertara y por otro lado estaban ellos hablando de él, luego de todo lo que había pasado.  
Marcia no respondio, se levanto acercándose a la puerta - Felipe ya estoy despierta, no te preocupes que estoy conciente de todo lo que hay que hacer hoy, es más, he agregado un par de cosas. Ahora puedes dejarme? Estoy muy ocupada - dijo mirando el techo. Andrés solo la miraba desde su lugar en la cama "¿Porqué no dijo que estaba conmigo?".  
- ¿Porqué no abres la puerta? ¿Estás con alguien? -  
- Si, estoy con Andrés, ahora puedes dejarnos por favor - La voz de Marcia no expresaba ninguna emoción, dejando a los dos chicos sorprendidos y sin poder descifrar como se sentía.  
- Esta bien Marcia, nos juntamos en la oficina a las tres como habíamos quedado, adiós - Y diciendo esto se fue.  
- Felipe lo siento - Marcia se fue al baño, Andrés pudo escuchar como daba el agua de la ducha, se quedó sin saber que hacer. Marcia se acerco a la puerta y lo miró.  
- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí o vas a venir a enjabonarme la espalda? - Le dijo sonriendo.  
- Claro que ahí voy - Se levantó en un segundo y fue veloz a donde estaba ella, dándole un gran beso, entraron juntos a la bañera.

- Es magnifica Tom y cada momento que pasa la amo más, no sé como pude alejarme de ella si es lo que más quiero en esta Vida -  
- Me alegro que por fin lo hayas aceptado, me imagino que ahora ella decidirá por fin quedarse aquí - Dijo Tom distraído.  
- No lo sé, creo que tiene muchas cosas que ahcer para promocionar la última novela que escribio, lo más probable es que tenga que salir de viaje pronto - La voz de Andrés se escucho más baja de lo normal.  
- Ánimo amigo, Marcia ya te ha dicho que te ama -  
- Es cierto -  
- ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? -  
- Solo pienso en vivir siempre con ella -  
- ¿Y porqué no se lo dices? -  
- ¿Tu crees? -  
- Por supuesto! que mejor muestra de amor de tu parte después de todo lo que ha pasado, a todo esto, ¿Dónde está ella ahora? -  
- Tenía una reunión de trabajo con Felipe -  
- Con el que se estaba besando? Quién es? -  
- Es su editor, el tipo que la descubrió, le ha dado todas las herramientas para alcanzar el éxito que ahora tiene, é fue el primero en creer en ella, en apoyarla en su sueño, lo que yo no hice -  
- Oh, entonces que pasará? -  
- No lo tengo muy claro, pero sé que Marcia me ama y no a él, pero si lo quiere, siente un gran cariño por Felipe, después de todo han estado muchos años haciéndose compañía y ahora que él le dijo que la ama, las cosas se complican para nosotros -  
- Andrés... creo que tienes que actuar ya -  
- Es lo que haré -


End file.
